


Bon Anniversaire

by aj_hofacre, lydiamartin (dwinchester)



Series: Mermaids Never Sang [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 12:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3289862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aj_hofacre/pseuds/aj_hofacre, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwinchester/pseuds/lydiamartin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison gives birth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bon Anniversaire

_September 26, 2013_

Stiles was at his desk, writing out how he would handle a robbery in progress, when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He knew he couldn’t answer it, but there was only one reason why anyone would be calling him on this day. He lifted his hand, grimacing a little as he did so. The classroom instructor was a stickler for elementary school rules of conduct, which meant raising a hand, waiting to be excused to go to the bathroom, and even lining up at the door at the end of the day. Stiles was beginning to think that there was something to the theory about power and penis size. 

“Yes, Mr. Stilinski?” Mendoza smiled cruelly. “Did you drink another three cups of coffee during lunch?” 

“No.” Stiles muttered. “Hey, are you related to someone named Adrian Harris?” 

“Is that really what you needed to know so badly that you’re interrupting everyone else?” Mendoza shook his head. “I’ve seen guys like you come through here, determined to be just like their daddies and become a cop. None of them make it. Even earlier this year, we had some pretentious a-hole make it as far as the last week of class before he quit. Are you going to be that next one, do you think? We’re halfway through.” He looked around the room, his smile widening when he realized Stilinski was getting more irate by the second. “Bets on Stilinski making it to graduation?” 

Stiles sat up straight, leaning forward a little. “Gambling is illegal.” He murmured. “And you’re trying to get a bunch of would-be cops to participate in that? Don’t fall for it, you guys. He’s testing you. Back to my original point, which I would have made if you hadn’t interrupted me - my girlfriend’s in labor and I need to go.” 

Mendoza snickered. “If you leave before the end of the day, you might as well not come back, because I’ll file your exit paperwork so fast that your head will spin. In fact, for trying to find an excuse to leave after I just told you that I don’t think you’re going to last until graduation? I think you should be the last one to leave when we’re done here. And I’m feeling pretty energetic. I think I might assign a little bit of extra work and keep you here another hour.” 

“Come on, man. His girlfriend’s two days overdue. Can’t you just give him a break?” 

Stiles glanced over his shoulder at Thorne. The class had been seated in alphabetical order. It was just further proof that Mendoza’s teaching methods had somehow been a combination of Sesame Street and The Breakfast Club. For most of their partner exercises, Stiles had been paired off with Thorne and they both liked to talk. While he didn’t mind the other man’s company, he had been observing the rest of the class and could see advantages to being assigned to work with a few of them. In some ways, it made him wish Scott or Derek had been interested in law enforcement. 

“Oh, sure.” Mendoza rolled his eyes. “Why don’t all of you get up and leave, in fact? Don’t come back tomorrow, though. You won’t have a place here.” He looked from one end of the room to the other. “Well? Finish your work!” 

Stiles’ phone buzzed several more times in a row, each one seeming more panicked than the last before abruptly stopping. After a long period of silence, one of the receptionists’ voices came over the intercom. “Officer Mendoza? There’s a young woman on line one for you. She says it’s important?”

Mendoza picked up his phone and pressed the hold button. “Hello?” He yanked the phone away from his ear a moment later when he heard screaming on the other end. “Stilinski! Get over here and make her stop.” 

Stiles laughed and took the phone from the instructor, holding it up to his ear carefully. 

“Stiles, why the fuck aren’t you answering your phone?” Lydia demanded. “Allison’s already at the hospital and they’re saying she’s almost fully dilated.” 

“I’m sorry, I tried to explain, but I was told that if I walk away, I’m as good as done here and I can’t waste my dad’s money like that.” Stiles murmured, trying to placate his friend. “I swear I’ll get there as soon as I can.” 

A nurse stumbled out of the hospital room, her eyes wide. “Um, Miss Martin? Allison is sort of demanding that you let her speak to her boyfriend?”

“Demanding isn’t even the word for it! _Give me the fucking phone!_ ” Allison screamed from inside.

“Scream at me again and I’ll make the next eighteen years of your life hell, Allison.” Lydia replied sweetly. “Stiles, if you’re not here in an hour, that same rule applies to you.” She hung up. 

Stiles lowered the phone, his face going pale. “I have to leave.” He looked at Mendoza. “Seriously, if you don’t let me go, she’ll start with me but she’ll come after you next, man. You don’t wanna risk it.” 

There was an odd stop-and-start buzzing and ringing to Stiles’ phone, and several of the other trainees stared at the two men before all at once narrowing their eyes at Mendoza. One of them reached for his own phone, starting to stand up. “Yo, Stilinski, what’s your dad’s personal line?”

Stiles recited the number from memory as he rushed back to his desk and started packing up his things. “I’m coming back tomorrow and you’re letting me in.” He glanced up at Mendoza as he shouldered his bag. He left the room without another word, then started running for the parking lot. 

***

Allison sobbed softly, throwing herself back against her bed and clutching needily at the metal arms. “Is he here yet? Please say yes. Please, please, please.”

“Not yet. Twenty minutes.” Lydia pushed Allison’s sweat-dampened hair back from her face. “I’ve been tracking his GPS. As soon as he gets here, I’ll tell you.” 

Dr. Hamilton glanced up at Lydia and Allison. “I don’t think it’s even going to take twenty minutes. I can already see the baby’s head.” 

Allison started crying. “Oh, god, I’m going to have my baby and my boyfriend isn’t even here to see it.” She stared down at her belly desperately. “Hang on, Rose, please, wait for Daddy to get here, please.” She begged.

“Allison, you need to push.” The doctor looked up at the brunette. “Three more pushes and she’ll be out.” 

“He’s here.” Lydia blinked. “I don’t want to know what kind of laws he broke to get here. I’m just hoping the GPS was glitching.” 

Allison let out a relieved laugh, reaching for Lydia’s hand. “I don’t care if he stole Pop’s magnetic siren, I’m just thrilled he’s here.” She gasped out, then let out a squeal that turned into a groan as she started to push.

Stiles skidded to a stop in the hall, his hand slamming against the door frame as he changed direction and propelled himself toward Allison’s hospital bed. “I’m sorry. I wanted to leave as soon as I got the first phone call, but the trainer is a complete dick and oh my god, I said dick in front of our daughter where she can probably hear it now.” 

“She’s going to hear a lot worse in a few seconds, I don’t care, I’m just so relieved you’re here.” Allison let go of Lydia and reached for Stiles, her hand flailing manically toward him. “Your daughter is trying to split me apart from the inside.” She whined.

Stiles laced his fingers with Allison’s, turning his head to mouth ‘thank you’ at Lydia before he refocused on his girlfriend. 

“Push, Allison.” The doctor coaxed. 

“Oh, god, again?” Allison groaned. “Can’t you just cut me open instead?” She steeled herself, letting out a few panting breaths before clutching Stiles’ hand tightly and pushing forward again. She let out a sobbing scream, tears streaming down her face. “It hurts, it hurts, it hurts,” she chanted. “Rose, I know you can hear me! Stop hurting me and come out!” Taking another deep breath, she squeezed Stiles’ hand tightly and pushed forward one last time, letting out an almighty scream as she did.

Dr. Hamilton put her hands under the baby to support her head, smiling when the newborn wailed. “She’s out! Stiles, do you want to cut the cord?” 

Stiles nodded and laughed in embarrassment when he realized he was starting to cry. 

Lydia smiled proudly at her friends. She still wasn’t sure she wanted kids of her own, but she knew that Stiles and Allison had been through a lot in the past year and they would both be good parents. 

Allison slumped back, her eyes wet as tears streamed down her cheeks. “We did it,” she breathed. She closed her eyes, wincing eventually as her adrenaline began to fade and her aches and pains began to filter back in. “Oh, fuck, ow. Ow, ow, ow.”

“We’re going to sedate you and stitch you up.” The doctor explained. “And when you wake up, your daughter will be here. And so will your boyfriend and your friend, and judging by the amount of people that keep peeking in here, you won’t be bored.” She smiled. 

Allison let out a laugh, her eyes squeezing shut. “No, no, I probably won’t. Scott does not get to hold her before I do, okay?” She asked, and sighed softly. “As a matter of fact, no one gets to come in here while I’m knocked out. The boys will do creepy staring and Malia might start sniffing me and I just wanna hold Rose.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Stiles murmured. 

Allison lifted a hand to cup Stiles’ cheek, smiling hazily at him. “I love you. I’m so glad you’re here.”

“I love you, too.” Stiles grinned, leaning in to kiss her as she was given a sedative in her IV. “You sleep. I’ll watch Rose. When you wake up, we’ll both be here.” 

Allison smiled up at him. “I know.” She murmured, and her voice was so certain and happy and awed that her smile didn’t fade even as her eyes closed.

Stiles fidgeted nervously as the nurses bathed, weighed and measured Rose. They put her in a hospital-issued onesie and diaper, and it was all he could do not to rush forward and take her. 

“Somebody’s anxious.” One of the nurses smiled at the other one. 

The nurse that had been holding Rose grinned back. “He’s just excited. It’s very sweet.”

Rose let out a soft, hitching cry that turned into a coo as soon as she was in Stiles’ arms. Her tiny limbs shifted as she pressed herself closer to his heart.

Stiles moved carefully, sitting down without taking his eyes off Rose. “I’m supposed to have some amazing things to tell you, and I guess that’s supposed to start right this minute because you’re looking at me like I’d better not screw up. All I have to say is that I’m tired and I think I might have had a panic attack if it wasn’t for the fact that it wouldn’t have done you or your mommy any good. So that’s probably going to happen later.” 

Rose gave a noise that sounded like a chirp, and her small arms flailed out a little bit, the minuscule fingertips of one hand reaching for Stiles’ chin. She stared up at her father with gleaming blue eyes, her mouth opening and closing in a yawn.

Lydia leaned over Stiles' shoulder to see his daughter. 

Rose looked up at Lydia, sighing softly before her eyes wandered, coming to rest on Stiles again. 

"Her eyes are blue." Lydia murmured.

"They'll be that way for a little while, but they'll be brown." Stiles spoke in an equally quiet tone. The hospital room was big enough that he knew they weren't disturbing the woman working on Allison's stitches, but he was starting to worry at the length of time it was taking. "I figured you would know this already."

"I've never bothered with in-depth knowledge on things I don't care about." Lydia explained. "I don't want kids. That might change, but I don't see myself as being very maternal."

"You need to tell Derek that, because when he looks at you, he thinks about babies." Stiles grimaced, correcting himself. "About you having his babies."

"We've discussed it." Lydia frowned. "How do you know what that face looks like on him, anyway?"

Stiles glanced toward the hospital bed, sighing in relief when the woman left. "Because for about a week, I was in love with Derek and the subject of adoption came up more than once. You've been with him for nearly a year."

"Plus, for the last eight months, I've watched him get a jealous look on his face when he would look at my belly." Allison yawned. "It's hard to sleep with you chit-chatting." She smiled at them, then yawned again. Content for now to watch as Stiles held their daughter, she added, "This isn't to rush you into having children with Derek, Lyds, but the man lost his entire family. Of the surviving members, his uncle went insane, his younger sister ran away, his older sister was murdered, and his cousin was hidden from him. He was so desperate for family that he started turning kids, and he could have started turning anyone - but he went after the ones he thought he could save." Her own smile faltered at the thought. She'd never looked at it that way before - that Derek had needed, wanted, to save his family so badly that he would go after kids whose lives were so screwed up, whether from abuse, or debilitating disease, or loneliness, in order to have even the semblance of being strong enough to keep them safe. "Anyway, it's obvious that he would want it. What exactly did you say when you discussed it with him?"

"I said I didn't think I wanted kids, but that maybe I will, one day." Lydia frowned at Stiles when he cringed. "What?"

"For all that he's been through, Derek's an optimist. You saying you might change your mind has him hopeful. But you don't want kids at all, do you?"

"You're asking me to predict the future right now, and I can't do that." Lydia murmured.

Stiles looked at Allison, silently asking if Lydia could hold Rose.

Allison nodded at him, smiling softly.

Rose squirmed and let out a high-pitched grunt, her chubby cheek squishing against Stiles’ chest as she yawned.

Lydia made a squeaking sound of her own as Stiles put Rose in her arms. “I don’t... how do I even know I’m doing this right?” 

“Because she’ll squirm or cry if you’re making her uncomfortable.” Stiles murmured. 

There was no squirming, save for Rose’s initial attempt to get comfortable again. And there was no crying, either. Rose huffed softly, like she was mocking Lydia’s concerns, made a small noise and then curled against the woman’s chest, settling contentedly and staring up at the woman curiously.

Allison watched. “I haven’t been around many kids, but she is the quietest baby I have ever seen.” She murmured, sounding awed.

“She’s probably too tired to cry right now.” Stiles mused. “She’s had a rough day, already.” 

Allison laughed quietly. “Thank god she won’t remember it.” She paused. “I hope she won’t remember it. That’s gotta be traumatic. I’m hoping seeing our faces for the first time is what she _will_ remember.”

“Babies don’t have memories prior to age two.” Lydia looked up at Allison. 

Allison nodded in response. “Okay, good. Then let’s pray her first memory still involves the first time she really sees and recognizes us.” She tilted her head, her eyes softening. “Or maybe the first time she calls me Mommy.” Her eyes started watering, and she made a soft whimpering noise. “Oh, god, okay, I’m going to stop or I’m going to be an actual mess and I do _not_ need to start crying in front of my baby girl. I do that in front of Stiles too much already.”

“You don’t cry too much.” Stiles protested, then realized how that might sound. “Okay. No.” He stood up and took Rose from Lydia’s arms, carrying her over to Allison. 

Allison snorted, but reached for Rose eagerly, wrapping her arms around the newborn. She ran a finger lightly over Rose’s cheek and sighed. “Hi, Rose.” She whispered, then looked up at Lydia and Stiles, taking a deep breath. “Give me five minutes to coo at her, and then everyone can come in and monopolize her, I swear.”

“Take your time.” Lydia nodded. “Everyone else can wait.”


End file.
